Le retour du général
by Istalia
Summary: Oga a disparu depuis plusieurs mois, dans le monde des démons à en croire les autres concernés. Super, aujourd'hui, il est supposé recevoir son diplôme. Tous les anciens d'Ishiyama sont de retour dans leur lycée pour assister au retour de l'élève le plus craint de sa génération. Certains font une entrée plus ou moins remarquée, mais le plus discret est sans conteste Natsume.


Discalimer: Malgré un nombre conséquent d'essais, je n'ai pas réussi à emprunter Natsume &amp; Co à Tamura-sensei. C'est pas faute d'avoir demandé!

* * *

_Année de la remise de diplôme de la génération Oga._

Officiellement, ils sont diplômés d'Ishiyama.

Officiellement, ils ont fini leur scolarité.

Officiellement, ils sont lâchés dans la nature.

Officiellement, ils sont responsables de leurs actes...

… c'est plus ou moins la teneur du discours que leur fait leur proviseur (qu'ils découvrent à l'occasion), avant d'être « poliment » viré, et remplacé par Furuichi.

Perché entre deux poutres qui soutiennent le toit du gymnase, Natsume, invisible, ramène une mèche de cheveux en arrière.

Il sourit, comme d'habitude, d'un air affable qui laisse penser que rien ne peut l'atteindre.

C'est le but.

Extérieurement, rien n'atteint Shintaro Natsume. Il n'est jamais la proie des émotions intenses comme la colère. Il a toujours le même sourire agaçant.

Intérieurement, il ricane, sarcastique.

Que vaut un diplôme délivré par Ishiyama ? Il ne se souvient même pas d'avoir passé d'examens.

Peut-on seulement parler de scolarité dans ce lycée ? Où l'on passe plus de temps dehors à se taper joyeusement dessus qu'à prendre des notes sagement assis derrière un pupitre ?

« Lâchés dans la nature »... la bonne blague. Entre les murs du bâtiment (quand il y a des murs et un bâtiment), c'est déjà une jungle sans pitié, vaguement dirigée par les Tohoshinki (quand ils ne sont pas hospitalisés à cause d'Oga). Être diplômé de Ishiyama signifie ni plus ni moins avoir survécu plus ou moins efficacement à cette jungle durant trois ans.

Même avant de recevoir ce morceau de papier, ils savaient que n'importe lequel de leurs actes aurait des répercussions, souvent importantes, et ils savaient déjà prendre leurs responsabilités. C'est juste que l'enseignement de la politique et de la vie sociale ne se faisait pas à la même échelle, entre Ishiyama et un autre lycée.

Il leur est arrivé, à chacun des diplômés ici présents, nouveaux ou anciens, de dire un mot de trop à la mauvaise personne. Les conséquences ne se sont pas faites attendre : un ami proche, voire de la famille envoyée à l'hôpital, en condition critique. Il leur est à tous arrivé de devoir se battre pour protéger autre chose que leur propre vie. À tous. Même à Oga, l'éternel asocial, même à Natsume, que rien n'atteint, même à Himekawa qui estime que rien n'a de valeur sinon l'argent, même à Kanzaki, si prompt en apparence à éliminer les plus faibles éléments de son entourage.

Et puis, franchement, après avoir passé trois ans dans ce lycée de dingues, à apprendre la vie selon la loi du plus fort, quel ressortissant d'Ishiyama se contenterait d'un simple boulot de comptable ? Tout le monde finira dans la mafia locale, voire, pour certains comme Tojo ou Kunieda, trouvera un boulot légal mais continueront à se battre régulièrement.

Tout n'est pas perdu, mais en tant que lycée de délinquants, la plupart des diplômés resteront des délinquants.

Le morceau de papier ne servira sans doute jamais à la majorité.

Kanzaki allait bientôt succéder à son père, et prendre la tête de la mafia locale. Boulot qui lui permettrait de continuer comme il avait commencé : diriger une bande de mecs relativement capables de se battre, tout en les considérant comme sa famille, et surtout, continuer à boire du yaourt à volonté.

Shiroyama suivait Kanzaki, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il était suffisamment malin pour comprendre qu'il avait peu de chances de trouver un autre job.

Himekawa continuait de jouer avec ses sous depuis son ordinateur et ne bossera sans doute jamais.

Kunieda va peut être travailler, elle a réellement le niveau scolaire pour être diplômée, mais elle va plutôt se diriger vers l'enseignement des arts martiaux, comme elle le fait déjà avec son frère, Kouta, celui qu'elle présente comme un vague cousin pour le protéger (il n'y a sans doute qu'Oga qui n'ait toujours pas compris).

Le reste des Red Tail avait été divisé l'année précédente entre celles qui devaient encore rester au lycée une année et celles qui pouvaient le quitter... Omori avait cherché à rester le plus près possible de Kunieda et du nouveau Red Tail; Tanimura, qui n'était pas encore diplômée à l'époque, avait pris le titre de cinquième leader, avant de pouvoir rejoindre Omoi et Kunieda. Hanazawa, après avoir fini sa scolarité, va vaguement chercher un job légal, pour finir dans les bra... la meute de Kanzaki (un lapsus ? Pas vu) et elle sera suivie par Asuka (le lapsus en moins).

En ce qui concerne Oga, sa pseudo femme et Furuichi, en espérant que les premiers rentrent du monde des démons, ils finiront aux crochets du dernier, lequel est le seul ressortissant d'Ishiyama à être sûr de se construire une vie sans aucun rapport avec la violence (sauf si Oga lui donne un coup de main).

Tojo continuait à jongler entre les petits boulots et les bagarres. Le dernier job en date étant routier, à en juger par le camion qu'il avait ajouté à la décoration du lycée quelques minutes auparavant. Cette vie lui convient très bien, il n'en changera pas. Ses deux amis de l'époque ont déménagé sitôt leur diplôme en poche, personne ne sait ce qu'ils sont devenus.

Le MK5 se faisait discret, parfois ils causaient un peu de grabuge en traînant du côté du lycée, mais ils étaient devenus une sorte de test de passage : si un élève de première année pouvait les étaler, il était considéré comme apte à passer en seconde année. Avec ou sans l'approbation de professeurs (eux-même restant très, très, très discrets).

Et Natsume ? Comme d'habitude, il se baladait. Parfois seul, parfois avec Shiroyama ou Kanzaki. Il est l'un des rares à pouvoir parler à n'importe qui provenant d'Ishiyama, et sans doute le seul à pouvoir le faire sans que ça se transforme en bain de sang.

Kanzaki et Shiroyama sont ses amis, Himekawa ne le considère pas comme une menace, Tojo l'aime bien parce qu'il est le seul élément calme de la troupe, Oga, Furuichi et le reste des démons lui font confiance et l'apprécient parce qu'il sait se battre, le Red Tail considère qu'il n'est pas comme la moyenne des mâles de base depuis l'épisode Kunieda VS Oga et quand il avait sauvé la peau d'Omori, il terrifie le MK5 pour la raison précédente, les nouveaux à Ishiyama le trouvent de bon conseil...

Il continue de vagabonder d'un groupe à l'autre, son éternel air affable étalé sur le visage, squatt... partageant un repas quand il a faim, volant une pomme sur un marché, parfois donnant un coup de main sur ledit marché pour obtenir une petite paie...

Beaucoup se demandent pourquoi il ne cesse de sourire. Certains ouvrent le débat. La majorité pense que le principal concerné n'est pas au courant dudit débat. Peu savent qu'il est parfaitement au courant et qu'il s'en fiche. Aucun ne soupçonne à quel point ça l'amuse.

Il est -intérieurement- totalement mort de rire à l'entente de théories plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Par exemple, quelqu'un (de totalement sobre, précisons-le) avait un jour émis l'hypothèse qu'il était tombé dans une cuve d'acide ou de produits chimiques quelconques qui avaient figé son visage, lui interdisant d'exprimer une autre émotion* . Sur le coup, Natsume avait failli tomber du toit sur lequel il cheminait quand il avait surpris la conversation.

S'ils savaient.

La réalité était beaucoup plus simple. Et beaucoup moins intéressante.

Il aimait sourire, donc il souriait.

Il était parfaitement capable d'exprimer d'autres émotions : dès leur deuxième jour à St Ishiyama, quand successivement, Shiroyama, Zankaki et Oga avaient cherché la bagarre avec les Six Chevaliers, et qu'il était allé, accompagné de Kunieda et Himekawa lui donner un coup de main, l'un des Six, lui avait placé un juji**, et était à deux doigts de lui déboîter l'épaule. Quiconque l'aurait vu à ce moment-là aurait compris qu'il était capable d'exprimer la douleur comme n'importe quel humain lambda. Avec la même spontanéité que le soulagement, quand un Zankaki en pleine forme avait débarqué.

De même, quelques mois plus tard, quand Zankaki et Shiroyama avaient été totalement submergés par Nasu et Onizuka. Rien d'étonnant, l'un était un Spell Meiser, l'autre un senior qui s'était battu à armes égales avec Tojo.

Onizuka, à cette occasion, avait été le premier à lui reprocher son attitude nonchalante et le fait qu'il souriait sans arrêt. À ce moment, un éclair de colère avait traversé son visage durant une micro-seconde et il avait broyé la main de l'impudent, avant de reprendre son air affable en sentant Oga s'approcher. Le fait de désigner leur « général » comme adversaire de Nasu ne l'avait pas empêché de le trucider du regard.

Natsume n'aimait pas perdre, donc il s'était entraîné.

Il n'aimait pas se battre, donc il ne se battait pas, ou jamais à fond.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on fasse du mal à ses amis, donc parfois, il jetait ses habitudes aux ordures et réduisait en bouillie fine les coupables.

En tant que grand fan de jeux vidéo, il justifiait ses choix ainsi : il était un soldat, de même que Shiroyama, Kanzaki était plus gradé que lui, certainement un capitaine, et Oga était général, depuis qu'il avait vaincu Tojo.

À St Ishiyama, un soldat ennemi voulait attaquer son général, il s'était imposé comme adversaire.

À Ishiyama, son camarade avait été vaincu, il l'avait vengé. Son capitaine avait été vaincu par un général ennemi : il lui désignait son propre général comme adversaire.

S'il avait vécu dans un jeu de rôle, Natsume aurait été un ninja. Il pouvait disparaître de la vue de tous, amis comme ennemis, sans attirer l'attention, mais pouvait émettre suffisamment de présence pour imposer le silence autour de lui quand il voulait parler. Il travaillait pour lui, mais pouvait se trouver loyal à quelqu'un, la preuve était la marque qui, pendant quelques minutes avait brillé sur le dos de sa main : un Zebul orné du chiffre 7, confirmant qu'il se battait pour Oga et qu'il mettait sa vie en jeu. Il était secret, personne ne pouvait se targuer de le connaître vraiment. Il était capable de faire preuve d'une force de destruction surprenante. Et surtout, il était toujours au courant de tout, mais il réservait ces informations à lui seul. S'il les partageait, c'était dans un but que lui seul connaissait, et qui, immanquablement, lui profiterait.

C'est pour ces raisons qu'il avait souffert de sa transformation lors de l'attaque de Satan.

Figé sous forme de statue de pierre, à la vue de tous, incapable de disparaître, de suivre quiconque, de protéger quiconque, d'entendre, voir, sentir... aucun des cinq sens, mais toujours la conscience d'être vulnérable. Que quelqu'un détruise la statue, par accident ou non, il mourrait.

Ça avait été le cas pour tout le monde, tous ceux qui avaient été changés en pierre avaient connu cette angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait « dehors ». Certains avaient le visage figé d'horreur en voyant le nuage noir se diriger vers eux, et savaient ce qu'il se passerait ensuite. D'autres, comme Tojo, arboraient une expression ravie, car ils s'étaient fait capturer en ayant accompli leur but.

Lui, marchait simplement sur les toits pour localiser les fameux nuages, quand il avait entendu Shiroyama lui hurler, depuis le sol, de faire attention. Le temps qu'il dirige son regard sur son ami, qu'il intègre le fait qu'il s'était fait changer en pierre et qu'il se tourne vers la menace, il était figé. Avec sur son visage un masque de colère absolue.

Seul Kanzaki avait vu qu'il était pétrifié, mais personne n'avait pu distinguer son expression.

En écoutant et en observant la ville, il avait vite compris qu'il n'était pas le seul à en faire encore des cauchemars.

Il fixa sa main où avait brillé la marque, deux ans plus tôt, se demandant si leur « Child rearing badass » national viendrait à sa propre remise de diplôme. Le connaissant, il ramènerait encore une aberration avec lui, incapable qu'il était de faire une entrée discrète...

Comme répondant à sa pensée, le dos de la main de Natsume le brûla. La marque qui avait disparu était de nouveau là, discrète, d'un rouge bordeaux. Il pouvait la voir, mais elle ne trahissait pas sa présence. Le chiffre 7 lui confirma qu'il s'agissait de la même que deux ans plus tôt.

Pour que le Zebul se manifeste, il fallait au moins un danger imminent concernant les démons. Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers le mur le plus proche et entreprit de désescalader l'édifice en glissant le long d'un des tuyaux longeant le mur, avant de se laisser tomber sans bruit au sol.

Juste à temps.

Non seulement les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes étaient rivées sur le plafond, mais en plus ledit plafond décidait qu'il en avait marre du lycée et... partait ?

Mais sans doute que le monstre difforme et vaguement effrayant, puant l'énergie démoniaque (et le fromage, bizarrement) y était pour quelque chose ?

Allons plus loin dans la réflexion : sans doute que la présence même de ce monstre dans leur monde, qui plus est dans leur lycée, avait quelque chose à voir avec un certain Oga Tatsumi ?

Pensez-vous...

La marque de Zebul qui l'avait averti du danger avait de nouveau disparu et Natsume put se focaliser sur l'apparition du général et de son « fils ». Accompagné, comme de bien entendu, du démon qui pouvait voyager dans les dimensions (au grand dam de Furuichi), de la démone infirmière (au grand dam de Furuichi) et de Hilda, la « femme » d'Oga (au plus grand bonheur de Furuichi).

Il assista médusé, comme tout le monde, à la présentation de la petite sœur du futur roi des démons.

Une nouvelle catastrophe ambulante, de toute évidence. Dans la lignée de la nièce de Kanzaki et du Red Tail en général.

Leur monde n'y survivrait pas.

Toujours invisible, Natsume sourit, et laissa une mèche dissimuler sa pommette

Maintenant que le général était rentré, allait-il reprendre sa position ? Laisserait-il une chance à la seconde génération d'Ishiyama de s'autogérer sans intervenir ? Continuerait-il à chercher la bagarre ?

Quelles que soient les réponses, Natsume sentait qu'il n'avait pas fini de s'amuser avec Oga Tatsumi.

* * *

* La personne en question avait atteint l'illumination en regardant Batman la veille.

** Je ne pratique ni le judo ni le jiu-jitsu, ni aucun art martial japonais, mais dans mon club, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle cette prise (la flemme de faire la traduction du japonais au vietnamien, sans doute)

* * *

Voilà, ça c'est fait!

Je trouvais ça vraiment dommage que le fandom Beelzebub francophone ne parle pas de ce personnage si sympathique qu'est Natsume... apportez votre contribution à l'édifice!

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le manga, déjà, pourquoi lisez-vous ceci? ensuite, allez découvrir, le manga papier est vraiment sympathique (et déjanté). L'animé est beaucoup moins bien (il passe à la trappe la partie la plus intéressante).

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? débats ouverts!

Les reviews sont gratuites et appréciées par tous! (surtout l'auteure!)


End file.
